Lord of the Flies
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Sixteen years ago, he vowed to use the boy to help him rule over both worlds. Rin and friends must battle a new threat that calls himself "Lord of the Flies." But Rin also struggles with his growing feelings toward Izumo, and the threat is growing closer... Rin/Izumo and Yukio/Shiemi. Rated T for language and violence. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**So I just finished watching Blue Exorcist awhile ago and I fell in love with it! So I thought, "Why not write a story about it?" Now be aware that the main pairing here is Rin/Izumo. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read. I don't need reviews saying crap about "Rin should be with Shiemi" and "I hate this pairing, fuck you." I don't need that shit. Anyway, lets do this thing.**

Satan looked down at the demon before him. Said demon had large pointy ears, really yellowed fangs, shoulder length, greasy, tangled black hair, and a beard that looked like a crows nest. The demon had huge liquid-like eyes, almost like an insect. The demon wore a light tan trench coat, and was shirtless, revealing abs that all men wish they could have. The demon stood about eight feet tall, with broad shoulders. All in all, the demon was pretty damn scary.

"Is it true, my lord?" Asked the demon. "You have a son?"

"Yes, it's true." Satan answered. The demon's eyes widened, while Satan kept his calm intact.

"But my lord," the demon cried out. "Don't you understand the threat the child can pose?!"

Satan sighed. "I am well aware of the threats he can pose, Beelzebub," he hissed. "But I am also aware of the use this child could give me." He paused, before continuing. "He has inherited my flames, which means he has my power inside him. With proper methods, I can use him to achieve my ultimate goal of merging Gehenna and Assiah together."

Beelzebub clenched his fists, before saying, "Am I dismissed, my lord?"

Satan nodded, and the bearded demon took his leave. Entering the portal leading back to his domain, Beelzebub began to laugh bitterly to himself. 'My lord, what a fool you are. One cannot merge two worlds together.' He thought. 'No, dominating both worlds, is a true goal. And that is mine.' Beelzebub entered his home, and a moth landed on his finger. The demon stared at the small creature, before grinning wickedly. 'This boy, whoever he may be, will be MY path to victory!' Then he began to laugh wildly, as moths, locusts, and flies began to surround him.

Sixteen years later...

A train was passing through a large valley, the _chug-chug_ of its movement sounding loudly. Inside were our favorite little exwires. They had just gotten back from a mission involving demonic wolves. Everyone was doing their own little thing. Except Rin and Bon. The two were in a heated argument, while Shiemi and Izumo, the two unfortunate enough to be sitting between them, stared helplessly. Kuro, tired of the two boys bickering, curled himself comfortably on Izumo's lap. Yukio looked up from his conversation with Shura, who was sitting next to him. He asked them to be quiet, but his words fell upon deaf ears. He sighed, finally giving up. Shura, however, seemed amused by the exwires' argument. Izumo shook her head, trying to get lost within her manga. That plan was destined to fail. Finally, Izumo couldn't take it anymore.

"Both of you better shut up right now, or else I'm going to rip off your balls and shove them down your throat!" She yelled. The boys instantly stopped yelling right then. The pig-tailed girl smirked in satisfaction, and went back to her manga.

Rin stared in awe of Izumo. Sure that outburst was scary as hell, but he still stared at her. He had a crush on her, you see. For the past four months. For some reason, he couldn't help but admire her. He didn't know why, but he was in love with the girl. Izumo looked up, and locked eyes with him. Rin turned away, blushing.

...

The engineer and conductor were playing a card game, not noticing the figure rising behind them. The figure wore ninja clothing, with a sleeveless trench coat with hood over it. He had a black piece of cloth covering the bottom half of his face. He pulled a katana out from its sheath on his back. With one swift motion, he decapitated the two. The assassin walked to the controls, and cranked up the train's speed to the max. He then calmly walked toward the passenger cars.

...

Shima looked out his window, and narrowed his eyes in confusion. He turned to Konekamaru (love that name), who had his head buried in a textbook. "Is it just me or are we moving kinda faster?" The pinkette asked.

Konekamaru looked up from his book. "We are moving faster than usual." He then shrugged. "They probably increased speed a little."

Rin listened in on the conversation. He looked out the window. They were moving kind of fast... Before he do anything, however, someone screamed. Rin whipped his head around, and saw a man clad in black standing in the middle of the car, a katana in his hand. Rin sniffed, and his eyes widened. 'Demon.' He thought. Yukio seemed to sense it quicker, and he leaped out of his seat, drawing one of his pistols. He aimed it at the demonic assassin.

"Who are you?" He asked in a demanding tone. The assassin looked at him, before pointing his finger at Rin.

"I've come for the young prince." He said in a smooth, whispy voice, almost as if he weren't there.

Shura looked out the window. Her eyes widened as she turned to Yukio. "We got a problem," she hissed. "That bastard has sped up the train!"

Rin stood up, staring at the assassin. He pulled out his sword, unleashing his blue flames. "Well here I am," he growled. He turned to his twin. "Stop the train. I'll take care of this guy!" Not giving his brother a chance to answer, Rin lunged at the assassin. He swiped his sword at his opponent, only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke. Rin stared blankly in confusion, before he felt two hands wrap themselves around him. Everything went black for a second, before Rin found himself on top of the train (hell yeah, train fight!).

The assassin offered his hand to Rin, who was lying on the train chest down. "Come peacefully, my prince." He said in a monotone voice. "Let us not fight."

Rin jumped to his feet, before swinging his sword down at the assassin. He caught Rin's sword between two fingers, and thrust them forward, causing Rin to go flying back. He landed on his shoulder hard, and hissed in pain. Before he could get up, the assassin stepped on his chest, pinning him to the spot. "Please don't resist, my prince," he said. "My master wishes for me to bring you to him alive."

Rin grabbed the assassin's foot, and trying to push it off him. "Master?" He asked through clenched teeth. "What the hell are you talking about?" He managed to get the foot off of him, and charged at the assassin. The black clad ninja ducked, though (matrix style). Rin looked up, only to get smacked right in the face by the entrance of a tunnel. Rin fell down, and barely grabbed hold of the edge of the car. He tried to hoist himself up, but the assassin stepped on his fingers. Rin yelped in pain, and he looked up, staring into the killer's eyes. All of a sudden, a gunshot was heard, and the assassin disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rin's fingers began to slip, but his hand was caught. Rin looked up, and saw Yukio hoisting him up. The two collapsed on the train, laying there.

"I didn't kill him," Yukio panted. "He disappeared to fast." He turned to his older brother. "Did you find out what he wanted?"

Rin nodded. "He said that his master wanted him to bring me to him alive." Yukio stared at him in confusion. He was brought back to earth by Rin's voice.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can we go back inside now?"

**So did you love it? Hate it? Let me know! I based Beelzebub's design off of the villain from Men in Black 3, just so you know. I got the inspiration of the assassin from Noob Saibot (appearance) and Smoke (teleportation powers) from Mortal Kombat, and Assassin from Fate/Zero (Personality). I'm just gonna call him "the assassin" for now. But if anyone can think of a name for him just put in a review and that'll be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I pray to God That I don't mess up here. So far this has been my most successful story, so I want to make this a really good and entertaining story. I would like to thank Blink 182rlz (good name, bro. I love Blink.), starbringer101, and TrinaDauntless648 for their positive feedback. I would also like to thank those who favorited and followed. It means a lot to me. So here we are, the second chapter!**

When they returned to the academy, Rin shuffled his tired feet toward his bed, before plopping down face first into his pillow. Kuro hopped onto his master's back, and pawed at his head. _"Rin," _the demon cat said softly. _"Get up."_ Rin muttered something into his pillow, burying his head into it deeper. Kuro narrowed his eyes, and brought his claws. He lightly scratched Rin's neck, causing the boy to shoot up like a rocket, sending Kuro flying helplessly across the room. Yukio looked up from his book, watching the scene in amusement.

"No time for sleep, Rin," he chuckled. His voice grew serious. "We need to figure out what that assassin wanted from you."

"I thought we already clarified that," Rin complained. "The assassin wanted to take me to his master, right?"

Yukio sighed. "But why does his master, whoever he is, want you?" Yukio slightly raised his voice. "We need to figure this thing out, Rin."

Rin scoffed, sinking back into his bed. "I agree with you," he said. "But can we worry about this tomorrow? It has been a long day and I want to take a nap." He threw the covers over him, and turned around, facing the wall. Yukio sighed. Why did his brother have to be so stubborn (answer: because he's Batman!)? Was he even aware of the danger he could possibly be in? Yukio looked at his brother's almost sleeping form. Why did he refuse to let Yukio protect him? Before he could ponder his thoughts any longer, a familiar cloud of pink smoke appeared in front of him. The smoke disappeared, revealing the one, the only, Mephisto. (Oh shit.)

Rin looked out from under his blanket, and scowled. "What do you want, clown?" He muttered in a grumpy way. Mephisto grinned. He sat himself on Yukio's bed, facing the twins.

"I'm just here to visit my favorite students." Mephisto said in a cheerful voice. He looked at Kuro, who was sitting on the floor a few feet away. He smiled and waved at the cat (Houston, we have a cat perv.), who stared blankly back. Mephisto returned his gaze to the Okumura brothers. "I heard about your little encounter today, Rin," he said, growing serious. "We are currently investigating the situation, but so far no answers have surfaced." Mephisto paused. He then continued to speak. "But from what witnesses were saying, the assassin appears to be what is called a 'servant demon'."

"A what?" Rin asked blankly. Yukio sighed, and turned to his brother.

"It's a rare demon-type," he stated. "They don't possess anything, and they are only active when they are serving under a master. Their purpose could range from simply doing dishes to assassinating world leaders."

"The master must also be pretty powerful when it comes to the mind," Mephisto said, taking up the story. "Which is why having a human master is rare. It's most likely a demon that wants you, Rin." Rin sighed. Of course a demon was after him. Of fucking course. Mephisto's voice suddenly grew cheery again.

"But on the lighter side," Mephisto handed Yukio a flyer. "We have a special event coming up, and I expect both of you to be there." Yukio and Rin lookecd at the flyer, and all the color drained from their faces. Mephisto observed the twins' faces, and chuckled to himself. He stood up, straightening his coat. "I must take my leave now," he announced. Then he put on a stylish pair of shades that he just so happened to have. "I'll be back." He said in weird accent. He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Silence.

The twins looked at each other, and then back at the flyer. _"First annual True Cross Academy Spring Dance next week! Date is mandatory!" _It read. They looked at one another again, their faces even paler (Legend of the Pale Riders. In theaters July 21st.). Rin finally opened his mouth to speak.

"So are you gonna ask Shiemi to the dance?" Rin asked.

"Depends," Yukio countered. "Are you going to ask Izumo to the dance?"

"I'll ask if you ask."

Yukio shook Rin's hand. "Deal."

...

Rin and Ukobach were working together to create a soup recipe that Rin had found in the back of the kitchen. The name had been long forgotten, so Rin decided to call it "Izumo soup." (Oh God, why?) Shiemi was currently watching the two chefs. She smiled. "I think it's nice you named the soup after Izumo," she said. "it's a really sweet thing to do." Yukio and Shiemi were the only people who knew of Rin's feelings for Izumo. "Are you going to ask her to the dance?" She asked. Rin nodded. Shiemi smiled again, but looked down. 'I wonder if Yukio will ever ask me to the dance.' She thought to herself.

"It's done!" Rin announced. He got three bowls, and filled them with a delicious looking (and smelling) soup. He handed two to Shiemi and Ukobach, then took one for himself. The three sat down, and filled their spoons with the soup. Shiemi stuck the spoon in her mouth. She allowed the soup to linger in her mouth, before swallowing. She looked up at Rin, smiling gently. "Izumo will want to marry you when she tastes this." She joked. The two chuckled. Then they noticed Yukio enter.

Shiemi felt her face heat up as her crush entered the room. Her mind drifted off to fantasy land, but she shook those thoughts away (Shiemi, you perv!). Rin beamed at his brother. "Hey, Yukio," he said. "Get yourself some soup!"

...

Beelzebub glared down at the assassin. "Why did you fail to bring me the boy?" The assassin cast his eyes downward.

"There was another, my master," the assassin stated in his monotone voice. "I could not get to the young prince."

Beelzebub sighed heavily. He returned his glare to the assassin. "You will bring the boy to me tonight," he growled. "And if you fail, your punishment will be absolute."

The assassin nodded. Then he vanished into a puff of smoke.

**I can't help but feel that this chapter is...incomplete in someway. I know that I got everything I wanted to say said, but still... Oh well. Did you guys catch the terminator reference? Don't forget to review. And remember, stay wykkyd! (I made a joke!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day! Go Wykkyd! Go Wykkyd!**

Rin and Izumo were sitting on a bench, sharing dinner. Rin had asked her if she would sit by him at dinner, saying he had something to tell her. As Rin bit into his sandwich, his eyes shifted toward the girl next to him. He froze. He noticed how she seemed to glow when the sinking sun's light hit her. He noticed how her eyes sparkled with intelligence, as if she was always trying to figure out more. Her purple hair seemed to be some sort of heavenly fire when the sunset hit just the right spot. Hell, even the way she ate her sandwich was something to admire (I think you're getting a bit too obsessive, buddy)! Rin felt himself blush heavily.

Izumo glanced at Rin. She put her sandwich down (make that 42 things to admire about her), and turned to face him. Looking him straight in the eye, she asked, "So what did you want to tell me?" Yup, another thing to admire. The way she always got to the point of things. Rin finished chewing, and swallowed with an audible _gulp_. He took a deep breath. There was no backing out of this now.

"Listen, Izumo," he said, choosing his words carefully. "I like you. A lot." Oh great, now he was blushing. He paused, then continued. "And I'm asking you if you'll go to the dance with me."

Izumo's face was bright red. Her eyes were widened about 40%. She looked like she had been seen in the shower, and something had frozen her to place. Rin took this as a bad sign, and stood up to leave. "I'm sorry," he muttered lamely. Rin began to walk away, scolding himself. 'What were you thinking, Okumura?' He growled inwardly. 'Why would she even consider going to the dance with you! Now she'll probably never speak to you again!'

He felt a hand grab his. Rin turned around, and was surprised to see that it was Izumo who stopped him. Her face was still red, and his demon senses noticed that she was sweating a bit. "Rin," she started. "I like you a lot too." Now both were blushing. (And they call it...puppy love!)

"Does that mean-" Rin couldn't finish his sentence.

Izumo nodded. "Yes," she said softly. "I'll go to the dance with you."

...

Rin woke up.

'Damn it!' He mentally screamed. 'It was just a dream.' He sighed, and looked at his alarm clock. '2:30? Damn.' He sighed again, and tried to go back to sleep. However, it seemed sleep was not an option right now. Rin squirmed around in his blacket, trying to get comfortable. Nope. Not happening. Rin growled. 'Just let me get sleep, damn it' He inwardly yelled. (You watch your mouth, little man! 'Cause you're in my world now, bitch!)

After twenty minutes worth of failed sleep, Rin sat up. He swung his bare feet over the bed, allowing them to touch the surprisingly cold carpet. He stood up, and walked toward his dresser. He pulled out a plain blue T-shirt and sweat pants, and quickly put them on. 'Might as well go get something to eat.' He thought to himself. Yawning, and scratching his back, Rin walked out of the door.

Walking down towards the kitchen, Rin couldn't help but feel like he was being followed. He turned his head, but saw nothing in the dark hallway. He shrugged, and continued on his way. As Rin neared closer toward the kitchen, the strange feeling was felt in his stomach again. Rin whirled around, eyes carefully searching. He saw a shadow move slightly, and he lunged for it. He groped around, but felt nothing. He sighed. His mind was playing tricks on him, perhaps. He continued on his little journey, failing to miss the shadow that passed above him.

Reaching the kitchen, Rin opened the fridge, and pulled out some leftover Izumo soup. He put it in the microwave, and set it for thirty seconds. When the microwave beeped, Rin grabbed himself a spoon and took the soup out. He sat down at the counter, and was about to dig into his meal when he froze. That feeling had returned. Rin gripped his spoon tightly, tensing his shoulders. He felt whatever was behind freeze, as if trying to not alert the half demon. (Too late, buddy.)

Rin instantly whirled around throwing the spoon at the figure. The assassin caught it between his thumb and index finger., and tossed the utensil carelessly away. Rin reached for his sword, only to remember that he left it back in his room. Rin cursed under his breath, when the assassin decided to speak.

"Come, my young prince." the assassin said. "My master is most eager to see you."

Rin gritted his teeth. "Like hell I'm coming with you!" He yelled. The assassin sighed, then charged. Rin dodged the attack, and threw a punch. The assassin dodged it, however. He grabbed Rin's fist, twisting it roughly. Rin grunted with pain, and was slammed against the wall. The assassin then dragged Rin away, and bashed his head into the counter. Rin quickly reached for the bowl of soup, and splashed it onto his oppenent's face. The assassin reeled back, and Rin took this to deliver a brutal punch to the stomach.

The assassin staggered back, and heard growling. The assassin turned his head, and saw Ukobach in big, giant, angry form. Ukobach charged, but the assassin reacted quickly, jumping over the familiar and pressing two fingers against his neck. As he landed, Ukobach swayed around, before collapsing onto to ground, knocked out. The assassin turned, only to get haymakered in the face. The assassin fell down, but almost instantly sprung himself back up. He grabbed a pot that was on the stove, and smashed it into Rin's face, causing the boy to crumble down, blacked out.

The assassin sighed heavily, worn out from the fight (brief though it may have been). The assassin hoisted the unconscious Rin onto his shoulder. Then he disappeared in his signature puff of smoke.

**So how was it? I know that the fights aren't lasting that long, but that is because the assassin is skilled enough to end confrontations quickly. Ok, how many people thought that dream was real? I think it may turn out to be more romantic than the actual scene. Oh well. Don't forget to read and review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (sorry, I just love saying that.)**

**Is it just me or are these chapters a bit short? Perhaps I should try making them longer... Sorry if the shortness bothers you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For some reason I have "Crossing Fields" from Sword Art Online stuck in my head. Anyway, who would win in a death match? Rin Okumura or Sebastian from Black Butler? On with the story!**

Yukio slowly opened his eyes, yawning. He sat up and stretched. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he reached for his glasses. He felt around for a moment, before grabbing them and putting them on. Blinking, he looked around the room, and was surprised to see that Rin's bed was empty. Yukio tilted his head in confusion, then shrugged. He stood up, and walked towards his dresser. Soon he was in his exorcist clothing, and brushing his coat off one more time, he left.

As Yukio walked down the halls leading to the kitchen, he couldn't help but have a sick feeling in his stomach. Yukio brushed the feeling off. It was probably nothing. But as he neared the kitchen, the feeling got stronger and stronger. By the time he was at its entrance, he was practically shaking. He reached for the door knob, and missed. The feeling was now overwhelming! He steadied his breath, and reached for it again. This time he grabbed it. He gripped it tightly, not wanting to open the door. He was afraid of what he might find on the other side. Taking a deep breath, Yukio opened the door, preparing for what he might see.

The kitchen almost looked normal, but Yukio was not one to easily be fooled. Drawing one of his pistols, he slowly entered the room. His eyes shifted from side to side, searching for any signs of a struggle. He took a step forward, only for his foot to bump into something. Yukio glanced down. "A pot?" He wondered out loud. The sick feeling returned. 'Calm down, Yukio,' he reassured himself. 'It's probably nothing.' However, he bent down, and picked up the pot. He stared blankly at it for a few seconds, before turning it around. His blood ran cold.

There was blood on the edge of it.

Yukio began to panic. He dropped the pot and scrambled away from it as if it was a monster. His breathing became heavy and shallow. He stood up, looking around in a frenzy. "Rin," he whispered. "Where are you?" Yukio then heard a groan. He turned around, and he saw Ukobach unsteadily rise to his feet. He seemed a little out of it. Ukobach looked around, as if trying to figure out where he was. Ukobach blinked twice, before his eyes widened. The imp (thing?) ran towards Yukio, and tugged on his jacket, babbling something Yukio could not understand.

Yukio stared blankly at Ukobach, trying to make sense of his gibberish. Yukio sighed, finally giving up. Then he saw a purple cloud of smoke appear before him. It soon vanished, leaving behind a grinning Mephisto. "I sensed my familiar in need." He explained, tipping his hat. Yukio gestured to Ukobach.

"Can you translate what he's saying?" He asked the demon king. Mephisto nodded. He leaned down, and cupped his ear, allowing Ukobach to whisper something. Mephisto nodded his head as he let Ukobach continue. Ukobach whispered something that made Mephisto's eyes widen. Mephisto glanced up at Yukio, who was waiting eagerly to learn what Ukobach was saying. Mephisto stood up, a stone look on his face.

Yukio stared in confusion at Mephisto. "Well, what did he say?" He cried out, fearing the worst.

Mephisto looked into the young exorcist's eyes. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news." He said.

...

The exwires were all waiting for their teacher to walk in. Shima was bored, and was currently chewing softly on a toothpick in his mouth. Konekomaru had his head buried in a textbook (again). Bon was quickly growing irritated, murmuring a string of curses under his breath. Shiemi was patiently waiting for Yukio, eyes never losing their sparkling. Takara was quietly talking to his puppet. Izumo, however, was lost in her own thoughts. She sighed, and looked at the seat normally containing _him._ She wondered briefly on where _he _could possibly be.

Izumo shook her head. 'Stop thinking about him, Kamiki,' she scolded herself. 'It's not like he'll ever like you back, anyway.' She sighed again. Why did she like him anyway? Sure, he was cute, but he was probably the laziest person she had ever met. 'Not to mention rude.' She thought. 'Rude, yet sweet... Damn it!' Izumo growled. Of course it had to be him. She sighed a third time. She thought about when she started liking him. She recalled it was about four months ago. (The irony. Look back in chapter one.)

Izumo's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the classroom door. She looked up hopefully, but was disappointed when the other Okumura entered, along with Mephisto and Shura. Izumo instantly noticed the solemn looks on their faces, and she tilted her head, confused. Yukio stood in front of the class, and they stared back at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Class," Yukio said, sadness practically oozing from his words. "I have some bad news." Now everyone was on high alert, anxiously waiting for him to continue. Yukio closed his eyes, trying not to cry. Shura patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Yukio took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, staring at the exwires. He opened his mouth, and spoke four words that no one saw coming.

"Rin has been kidnapped."

...

Rin slowly opened his eyes, groaning softly. His head hurt like hell, and his body ached all over. He opened his eyes all the way, and was surprised by what he saw. He was in field. A field of tall, dead grass. He noticed bugs flying everywhere, eating the grass. He cringed in disgust. Then he noticed that his hands were in chains. They were above his head, and he looked up, seeing them shackled. He noticed the chain seemed to go right up into the night sky, before disappearing from sight. 'What the hell?' Rin thought.

Then he heard a chuckle. Looking back in front of him, he noticed a large man standing there, only a few feet away. The man was grinning, revealing yellowed fangs. Large pointy ears stuck out from his head. A demon, no doubt.

"Are you the demon that's after me?" Rin hissed. The demon nodded, his grin growing wider.

"I'm Beelzebub," the demon introduced. "Lord of the Flies and King of insects." He stuck his hand out. "And you are Rin Okumura, son of Satan."

Rin stared at the hand, before turning his gaze back to Beelzebub. He spat at the demon, glaring.

Beelzebub's grin disappeared. In a split second, he slashed his claws against Rin's throat, tearing it open. Rin's eyes widened, as blood poured out of the wound. He gurgled, choking on his own blood. Beelzebub narrowed his eyes.

"Too bad it won't kill you." He growled, nodding at Rin's already healing throat. Beelzebub leaned in close, shaking his finger at the boy. "But, no. I have different plans for you." Rin coughed as his throat finally healed. He stared at Beelzebub.

"What are you gonna do with me?" He asked in a raspy voice. Beelzebub's grinned returned as he cackled darkly. (Hold on, we have a bi polar over here!)

"Good question, my boy," he said. "You're father wanted to merge Gehenna and Assiah together. I assume you knew that." Her didn't wait for Rin to answer as he continued. "Well I thought that was a stupid goal. Why merge two worlds together when you can just rule over both with an iron fist?" Beelzebub chuckled. "Unfortunately, your father was too wrapped up in his silly little world to even think about true power." He sighed. "So I decided I need to take matters into my own hands. But in order for me to do so I needed your powers. So what I'm going to do is simply absorb your powers from you to me, then I can proceed with my conquest."

Rin stared at Beelzebub in shock. Was he really going to go through with this? Rin narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "You're sick." He growled.

Beelzebub grinned. "I try." Was all he said. He began to walk away, when he stopped. He turned around and laughed. "And one more thing. In order for me to take your powers I have to put you through a LOT of pain." He waved his hand around. "I don't really understand how that works but I'm not complaining. But since I don't want to get my hands dirty I'm going to leave that job to my 'helper.' I believe you two have already met."

Rin turned his head and saw the assassin approaching him, his katana in hand. The assassin looked at Rin and said, "I am sorry, my young prince. But I must do as my master tells me." Without hesitation the assassin swung the sword, slicing it deep into Rin's back. Rin screamed in pain. The assassin pulled out the katana, before swinging it into Rin's stomach. Rin screamed again as the assassin continued his torture. Beelzebub cackled at the scene. He continued to walk away, vanishing in a swarm of insects, enjoying the sound of the sword being thrust deeply into Rin's stomach.

**And that concludes the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Did anyone happen to catch the Bad News Barrett reference? Oh well. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, sorry for the wait. I was working on some other stories. If any of you watch Teen Titans then check out my story "Titans Tag Tournament." I'd like to thank Dowgma for his/her advice, which I will try to follow. (I'm not really the best at following advice.) Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who read and enjoyed this story so far. It really means a lot to me. Haha, alright, lets move on with the story!**

Everyone stared at Yukio in shock. They could not believe it. Rin, kidnapped? Why? How? It had to be a joke, right? But when they looked in the eyes of their superiors, they knew that it was no joke. A hush fell over the room, leaving everyone to their own thoughts. Bon narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. What the hell had happened to Okumura? How could the son of Satan get taken away so easily? Bon shook his head. 'You really are stupid, ain't you Okumura?' He thought.

Shima gripped the edge of his chair. He tried to slow down his breathing. Rin, his buddy, kidnapped? What had happened? Who kidnapped him? Where was he right now? He glanced at Konekomaru, who stared blankly into space. Shima noticed his friend's face was paling. He sighed, and looked down. 'What happened to you, Rin?' He wondered. Shiemi looked close to tears. She could not believe it. Rin was her best friend? Why would someone kidnap him? She took a quick glance at Izumo, trying to figure out how she was taking the news.

Izumo had an unreadable expression on her face. But on the inside her mind was going crazy. Rin had been kidnapped? No, she refused to believe it. They had to be lying. Rin was tougher than that. If he was kidnapped, his kidnapper would have to be some sort of exorcist. 'Unless it was a demon.' She thought. She shook her head. 'He has his sword. He wouldn't be stupid enough to not have it.' She scoffed mentally. 'Then again, this IS Rin we're talking about.' As she thought to herself, she tried to not show anything on the outside. She couldn't let everyone know she had feelings for Rin.

Yukio looked at his students, and sighed. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he cleared his throat. He looked at Shura, who nodded. She left the room, and came back, wheeling in a TV. Everyone stared at it in confusion. Yukio cleared his throat again. "We looked at the footage from the kitchen, and this what we saw." He told them as he put a tape into the TV and pressed play.

The footage showed Rin walking into the kitchen, seeming a bit on edge. He opened the fridge, and pulled out a container full of soup. Shima snickered as he saw that it was labeled "Izumo soup." Izumo slightly blushed as the footage continued. Rin stuck the food into the microwave, and waited. Everyone noticed the shadow that passed by a corner. Shima felt a shiver go up his spine as the footage continued. More shadows could be seen darting across the room. Rin had finally taken out his soup, and grabbed a spoon. He sat down at the counter, and everyone waited. A shadowy figure appeared behind Rin, and everyone felt on edge. The hair at the back of their necks stood up as the figure snuck up on Rin. Rin tensed up, and the figure froze. Rin then whirled around, flinging his spoon at the figure.

They watched as the fight progressed, and were surprised at how easily the assassin took out both Rin and Ukobach. They watched in horror as the assassin slammed the pot into Rin's head. The assassin picked up Rin, but before he vanished, he looked up at the camera. He stared at it for a few seconds, before vanishing. Yukio stopped the video, and he glanced at the exwires. They all had blank looks on their faces. Yukio sighed. He didn't blame then for being shocked. Even he felt creeped out by the way the assassin had stared at the camera. He stood up straight, and motioned for Mephisto to speak. Mephisto nodded, and took a few steps towards the exwires.

"We are currently investigating this," he said. "And we have a theory on who it was that issued the order to kidnap Rin."

Shima raised his hand, and Yukio nodded at him. "Isn't that the guy that attacked Rin on the train?" He asked. Yukio nodded.

"It is," he answered. "It's a rare demon called a 'servant demon.' It is only active when it is working under a master. The master must be really powerful, which means that it was a demon that wanted Rin."

"And we have a theory on who is the demon," Mephisto stated. "Did anyone noticed the bugs flying around the room occasionally?" Only Shima, Izumo, and Konekomaru nodded. Mephisto continued. "Well they say that whenever a servant demon is near, signs of who its master is appear around it. And we have figured out who the master is."

"Does anyone know who Beelzebub is?" Shura asked. Everyone nodded, their eyes wide. "Well, we believe it's him."

"Wait, Beelzebub?" Bon exclaimed. "The Demon King of insects!" Yukio nodded.

"I'll be leading a rescue team into Beelzebub's lair." Mephisto said. Everyone perked their heads up, each wanting to go. Mephisto shook his head. "I'm afraid you can't go. It's to dangerous for exwires to accompany." Everyone lowered their heads in disappointment. Izumo scowled. Who the hell did that clown think he was? (Um...He's your principal.) They were Rin's friends! They had a right to go! Yukio straightened himself.

"Anyway, lets get on with class."

...

Shima was walking out of class when he felt something tug his sleeve, yanking him back. Shima yelped as he was turned around. He was surprised to see that it was Izumo that had pulled him. "I need your help," she whispered, even though there was no one to disturb them. Shima stared blankly at her, still trying to process the "help" part. (A girl is asking you for help. Answer, you dumbass!)

"What?" He finally asked. Izumo growled in frustration as she facepalmed herself.

"I need your help." She repeated through clenched teeth.

"With what?"

"We're going to rescue Rin." Izumo said. Shima's eyes widened. Then he smirked.

"Are you saying that you like him?" He asked slyly, nudging her with his elbow. Izumo narrowed her eyes.

"No, I don't like him!" She growled. "I'm just worried, that's all." Shima chuckled.

"Right," he snickered. Then he calmed himself, determination in his eyes. "Alright then," he exclaimed. "Let's go rescue Rin!" Izumo smiled.

"That's the spirit," she told him. She shook his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

**Go, go, Shima and Izumo! So, we have a little rescue mission coming soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Well it took me two years to make this decision, but I'm hereby discontinuing "Lord of the Flies". I'm really sorry to those who had enjoyed what they had read, but I've fallen out of the Blue Exorcist community a long time ago... **

**But even if I'm not gonna write this story anymore, it may still have a chance to shine. So I am also putting this story up for adoption. If you're interested just send me a pm and it'll be all yours. You can do whatever you want with it, my only request is that you keep the pairings I had set up. But other than that, everything is up to you.**

**Anyway, I hope that one of you decides to adopt this, because even if I can't work with it there must be someone who can work with it. Remember, everyone, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
